


Your rain

by Dayan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After the fourth season, Angst, Canon attempt, Crybaby sourwolf, Derek Loves Stiles, I know that Derek will return, M/M, attempt angst, but is a coward, sorry but not sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayan/pseuds/Dayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabía que no podía ser, y aunque sus destinos estuviesen unidos, uno se iría para olvidar, pero el otro se quedaría para recordar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ya saben que TW no me pertenece, todo es de quien sea que pertenezca la serie (que si fuese mía...)  
> Pero no (ya deja de ilusionarte, joder).
> 
> En fin, hola hola, tengo tiempo sin pasarme por acá pero anduve ocupada con la uni (sigo en ello), y con unas diligencias que espero, pronto culminen. Aparte de que la Musa me abandonó descaradamente y no me permitía escribir las cosas gays que deseaba escribir, pero bueno, parece que volvió, y no de una buena manera. Este fic lo saqué anoche simplemente porque pensé que esto debió haber sucedido.
> 
> (En mi cabeza salvaje fue así como terminó la cuarta tempo, dando inicio a la quinta y con ello la llegada del maldito, pero sensual Theo).
> 
> Espero que les guste, y perdonen la bazofia... no podía terminarlo de otra forma. Espero que me perdonen también uwu

_**Your rain** _

 

_**~O~** _

 

Era un día lluvioso, perfecto para despedidas.

En el aeropuerto del pueblo cercano a Beacon Hills, Derek aguadaba en solitario que su avión con destino a Sudamérica estuviera disponible.

No lo había pensado cuando Cora y Peter le enviaron el boleto por correo. No meditó cuando vio sus datos escritos en el papel tan diminuto, pero a la vez, significativamente grande; mucho menos pensó, es más, ignoró esa vocecita que le susurraba cosas de las cuales prefiere no acordarse, prefiere obviar porque para él es mejor pretender que no fue, que nunca será y que ya no tiene cabida en aquel pueblo.

Están todos bien, Scott ya es Alfa de su propia manada, y no un Alfa cualquiera, sino un _verdadero_  Alfa, cosa que resulta perfecto para él, tiene el poder suficiente para comandar al conjunto de mocosos que pronto se unirán a su tropa. Derek en el fondo, lo sabe, ama mentirse; mas hay una parte de sí que yace tranquila saliendo de Beacon Hills, pues sabe que ya no es necesario…

En el fondo, se pregunta si alguna vez lo fue.

Menea la cabeza hacia un lado y otro. Ahí, sentado en los asientos de espera, los pensamientos parecen querer eclipsar más su juicio y orgullo, tiñendo de cavilaciones su mente, de recuerdos que le disgustan porque le hacen dudar.

Está ahí, con un boleto que Cora y Peter le enviaron, y aunque Derek posea el dinero suficiente para comprarse uno, su hermanita menor y su tío le conocen lo suficiente como para saber que dudaría al momento de entregar el dinero para que llenen los datos en un papel que le transportaría a otro país, a otro continente.

Y aunque Cora y Peter nunca preguntaron los motivos, bien puede porque respetaran su privacidad —aunque con Peter lo dudaba—, o porque no les interesara en realidad, nunca le interrogaron, y eso es algo que Derek agradece en demasía.

No pensó, mejor dicho, decidió no pensar en las repercusiones que tal acción acarrearía. Sabía que de hacerlo, todo se jodería porque aunque intente engañarse una y otra vez afirmando que no tiene nada, nadie en ese pueblo, está mintiéndose con tal saña y descaro que hasta él mismo se sorprende.

Cierra los ojos, emitiendo un lánguido suspiro que resienten sus hombros caídos.

No puede pensar en el pasado, no quiere tratar de averiguar qué hubiera sucedido si decidía quedarse simplemente para hacer de bulto porque eso es lo que era, o al menos así se sentía. Y no era una sensación agradable, eso de estar ahí, haciéndole creer que era útil, pero abandonándole a la primera oportunidad.

Era desagradable, y aún continúa preguntándose por qué permaneció tanto tiempo en aquel lugar cuando debió irse al instante que su espalda resintió una de las tantas puñaladas. Debió marcharse con Cora muy lejos, donde los males no les salpicaran y el daño para ellos no fuese tanto ni mellara hondamente en su espíritu.

Derek realmente quisiera preguntarse por qué demonios permaneció tanto tiempo en Beacon Hills rodeado de cosas que le herían… Llega a la inevitable y trágica conclusión que es una pregunta muy estúpida la que se hace.

El motivo tiene nombre y apellido. Le costó admitirlo en un principio, pero no sería Derek si fuese lo contrario.

Una sonrisa amarga curvó sus labios, de todas formas ya no valía de nada.

El motivo al que tanto ahínco se había aferrado desapareció en el instante que le avisó de su partida. ¿O quizás huida?

No le culpa, Derek no tiene la moral para sentir indignación hacia la persona que estuvo apoyándole cuando más le necesitó. Después de todo, está en su derecho molestarse, en sentirse realmente disgustado hacia su persona.

Es más, si le odia, no le sorprendería. Pero Derek lo conoce, Stiles es demasiado noble para su propio bien, aunque finja lo contrario.

Stiles…

El solo evocarlo hace que un dolor sordo y lacerante en su pecho reverbere con fuerza. Con tanto ahínco lo había mermado y ahora volvía a retornar con ímpetu, recordándole lo cobarde que está siendo ahora mismo.

Pero no le importa, ya no. Eso dejó de importarle cuando dos semanas después del anuncio de su partida, Stiles seguía sin dar señales de vida.

En este instante supo que su historia parecía tener punto y final.

Sin embargo, ahí, sentado con su maleta azul oscuro conteniendo los pocos artilugios de valor y su confiable cazadora afianzada a su cuerpo cubriéndole del frio que dejaba la lluvia torrencial, Derek no pudo evitar preguntarse cuán diferente hubieran sido las cosas si le hubiese pedido a Stiles que dejara todo como él también lo hace.

Sonaba egoísta siquiera pensarlo, pero la verdad es que le hubiera gustado que el chico sólo le siguiera, sin preguntar destino o fecha, simplemente caminar a su lado y esperar que el tiempo a ellos los absorbiera para demostrarles que pese a los infortunios, aún seguían juntos.

Pero era tan egoísta… Derek sabía cuál hubiera sido la respuesta de Stiles, y no podía permitírselo, no cuando el chico tiene una familia por la que velar y una vida propia que seguir.

Derek simplemente llegó de improvisto.

Y de improvisto se marchará.

— ¿Realmente creíste que te marcharías así, sin más?

La voz que le sacó de sus cavilaciones, tan dolorosamente conocida, le hizo dar un respingo en su asiento. Derek giró rápidamente su cabeza para encontrarse con el humano que habitaba sus pensamientos constantemente. El rostro de Derek era un poema entre el asombro y la incredulidad, y en cambio, el rostro de Stiles, parecía divido entre la diversión y una insondable tristeza que no parecía borrarse por más que restregara su rostro con la toalla de dibujitos de Iron Man que tiene guardada recelosamente en el cajón de su armario.

—Stiles —su voz fue un suspiro trémulo y anhelante. Aunque intentó apaciguar ese sentimiento, el chico podía leerle con facilidad.

Derek hace mucho que dejó de intentarlo.

No le sintió llegar, ni siquiera pudo ser capaz de escuchar los latidos de su impetuoso corazón. Derek está consciente que Stiles utiliza un amuleto que inhibe su esencia, y aunque al principio le disgustó en gran manera, comprende la ventaja de poseer uno así, dada su condición, claro está.

Ahora, realmente le disgusta que le haya capturado in fraganti.

Cuando los segundos en silencio parecieron alargarse, Stiles se desparramó en la silla vacía a su lado. Derek le escaneó completamente, notando que el chico no parecía traer nada consigo salvo sus auriculares colgando a cada lado de su cuello, y por lo tanto también traía el iPod consigo guardado en alguno de sus bolsillo.

Derek ni siquiera pudo escuchar la música proceder del aparato.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó finalmente cuando vio que Stiles no parecía tener ganas de hacer uso de su verborrea.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Stiles confirmó sus sospechas, y por qué no, sus temores:

—Vengo a despedirme de ti.

Fue un suave susurro que de no ser por sus sentidos desarrollados no hubiera escuchado. No obstante, aquel murmullo bastó para que Derek comprendiera muchas cosas y las esperanzas que muy secretamente había guardado en lo más profundo de su ser, quedaran completamente destrozadas.

—No debiste.

—Pero quise.

Derek negó lentamente con la cabeza, incapaz de hacer que su cerebro hiciera la correcta sinapsis para seguir con el atropellado intento de conversación. Ni siquiera se encontraba capaz de fruncir el entrecejo o gruñir algunas maldiciones, las energías se le habían esfumado y con ellas las ganas de seguir estando allí, o en cualquier lugar.

Tan sólo quería marcharse muy lejos, enterrarse en una cama y despertar cuando su vida no estuviese tan jodida, y que su hermana Cora o Peter le dijeran que sólo fue una mala jugarreta del destino que parecía estar aburrido.

Derek sólo deseaba que todo dejara de doler un poco menos para que su existencia fuese más soportable, para que la vida que pronto tendría cuando el avión finalmente despegara fuese más llevadera porque sabía que sin Stiles, su vida perdería los matices cálidos que usualmente le ayudaban a sentirse vivo y en paz.

Incluso cuando cada quien hiciera su vida nuevamente, el pasado no se borraría ni se marcharía ese sentimiento que aún parece unirles cuando hace semanas ellos ya no eran más, sólo un recuerdo.

Realmente dolía.

— ¿Derek? —la voz suave de Stiles volvió a sacarle de sus pensamientos. Y ahí Derek se encontró cara a cara con el rostro níveo del chico salpicado en lunares tan disimiles que le provocaban acariciarlos, o unirlos para crear un algo.

No respondió, no sabía qué decir. Stiles aún continuaba observándole con esa débil sonrisa que le define, pero es una sonrisa que no llegaba del todo a sus brillosos ojos color ámbar.

¿Pero brillosos porque ideaban alguna nueva cosa ingeniosa, o simplemente resplandecían por las lágrimas contenidas? Derek se encontró pensando que no quería saber esa respuesta, tan sólo quería quedarse con el recuerdo del Stiles que conocía hasta hace dos semanas y no de este nuevo Stiles que se parece tanto a él, un fantasma de su yo pasado.

— ¿Sabes? Te sigues viendo gracioso cuando piensas —la sonrisa ladina de Stiles y su voz levemente juguetona hizo que su humor mejorara un poco. Realmente intentaba romper el hielo que se había creado entre ellos, y Derek le compensó con una sonrisa torcida, haciéndole saber que de verdad agradecía sus esfuerzos.

Sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando aquellos ámbares brillosos parecieron refulgir más, y una suave lágrima se deslizó por la pálida mejilla. Derek se congeló en su sitio, incapaz de saber qué hacer o qué decir. Stiles rápidamente se limpió todo rastro de sollozo que pugnaba por salir y su rostro níveo adquirió un tono rojizo que le hizo ver más adorable de lo que ya se veía.

—Lo siento, sigo sensible-

—No te disculpes…

Eran tan estúpidos los intentos por mermar aquella incomodidad, esa tensión que les aguijoneaba. Cómo deseaba poder alzar su mano, extenderla y confortar a Stiles, decirle que todo estaba bien, que todo estaría bien; pero no podía ser.

Sabía que si lo hacía, todo ser iría a la mierda y sus planes quedarían en el pasado. Volverían una vez más a su rutina autodestructiva y a la final serían ellos, odiándose o arrepintiéndose de algo que no supieron llevar por un buen camino

De soslayo pudo ver a Stiles limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su sweater de cuadros, y por su expresión, Derek arguyó que también pensaba lo mismo.

Quisiera poder pedirle perdón a Stiles por ser tan idiota, pero sabía que el chico no lo tomaría de buena manera.

Un suspiro quedo atrajo su atención, Stiles ya no le veía, su rostro de perfil contemplaba la fila que iba formándose a su derecha. Derek tragó saliva.

Cómo quisiera poder decirle que sería capaz de todo por él, que realmente lo sería. Que por él cruzaría cielo e infierno, pero era tan cobarde como para hacerlo, era tan cobarde como para decirle que aún continuaba amándole con la misma intensidad con la que Orión brilla en lo alto del cielo nocturno que parecía darle la bienvenida a sus mágicos lunares cada vez que la luz le reflejaba.

Derek quisiera pedirle perdón porque nunca le enseñaron cómo enfrentar esta situación, y que se siente patético, pero en gran parte agradecido que al menos haya sido él quien fuese a despedirle aun cuando tuviera motivos de sobra para no hacerlo.

Pero no podía, la maleta a su lado izquierdo aún le recuerda que un gran abismo les separa, y aunque Derek intente saltarlo, trate todos los medios de cruzarlo, podía sucumbir a la oscuridad, y con él, llevarse a Stiles.

No puede hacer eso.

—Derek, yo-

El pitido que resonó en toda la instancia lastimó sus sensibles oídos. Hizo una mueca, mueca que se transformó en leve angustia que apenas pudo reprimir cuando la voz de una chica hizo eco en el recinto, anunciando que su tan esperado vuelo ya había arribado, era hora de marchar.

Los labios de Derek temblaron, su cuerpo languideciendo, sus piernas fallando. No se atrevió a ver a Stiles, no quiso ver el despojo que era el humano porque sabía que él no estaba viendo los suyos. Y sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo.

Como pudo, se incorporó del asiento. Su maleta era un soporte, le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie, pero pesaba en su mano, hondamente en su corazón.

No le echó un vistazo de soslayo, le observó de frente. Stiles también se incorporaba, y aunque no haya necesitado un soporte tangible como él, no quería decir que se encontrara mejor.

Orbes ámbar se hallaron con un remolino azul y esmeralda; ambos perdieron el aliento.

El tiempo pareció adormilarse para dar cabida a sus sentimientos, y por instante, todo dejó de moverse, todo pareció simplemente pausarse.

Stiles y Derek se contemplaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho, y aunque ambos sabían que esto era una despedida, el pasado no iba a marcharse de allí.

Ambos no sabían lo que el destino les tenía preparados, mas ellos escogían ya sus caminos.

Derek no se despidió, Stiles tampoco. Los dos caminaron en dirección distinta, uno al avión para marcharse de allí y olvidar; otro retornando a donde pertenece para ser constantemente perseguido por las reminiscencias.

Y aunque afuera ya había salido el astro rey, las nubes pintaran la inmensidad del cielo azul y las aves salieran a cantar demostrando la felicidad al saberse lejos de la lluvia torrencial, a Derek y Stiles les acompañó una tormenta todo su camino.

No parecía que pronto fuese a amainar.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento, en serio que lo siento, pero no lo siento.
> 
> Es una contradicción esto que siento, pero es así como debía ser. ¡Espero que me perdonen! Prometo compensarles la bazofia que escribí con mejores historias, pero mientras huiré gaymente para que no me linchen XD
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
